Nektann
"Why should I listen to you when it would be so much quicker and easier to throw you into the Tahtorak pens?" ''-Nektann to Axonn and Brutaka, ''Destiny War' Nektann is a prime Skakdi warlord from Zakaz. Biography Nektann, along with all other Skakdi, existed peacefully with other species until the arrival of Spiriah, a rogue Makuta. As a result of the Makuta's experiments, Nektann and the other Skakdi were altered into violent, raging beasts. At some point in time, Nektann was elected leader of a Skakdi tribe. He situated his camp near the coastline of Zakaz. Some time in the past, Nektann ordered a shipment of automated weapons from Xia, which were named after him as the Nektann, owing to the fact that he was the first Skakdi to use them. More recently, Axonn and Brutaka arrived on Zakaz in an attempt to form a pact with Nektann and an alliance with the Skakdi. They started by knocking on the door, but many Skakdi attacked the two Order members, cornering them on the beach. After battling and defeating most of the army, in which they destroyed an entire building, the duo gave themselves up. Axonn then insisted they be taken to Nektann himself, and the pair found him sitting on his throne of fused weapons taken from fallen enemies. Axonn tricked Nektann into believing that they had spoken to the other Skakdi warlords and they had agreed to fight against the Brotherhood of Makuta to become rich, and Nektann then agreed to ally himself with them to fight the Brotherhood. Nektann amassed his army, and followed the pair to one of the Southern Islands, where they discovered large contingents of Rahkshi. While Axonn and Brutaka busied themselves searching for a mysterious location on the island, Nektann and the other warlords led their forces into battle with the Rahkshi. Though the Rahkshi retaliated fiercely, and managed to cut down a number of the opposing forces, the Skakdi eventually mustered up enough rage to fight back, and quickly smashed through the Rahkshi's ranks. Recently, Nektann joined the Disciples of Vradok, and is currently on Kiridonia, discussing battle plans with Kreix and other various beings. The Kingdom In the The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Nektann and the other Skakdi survived the end of the Matoran Universe after the Great Spirit's death. After their migration to the island of Mata Nui, Nektann was chosen to be a member of Turaga Takanuva's ruling council. Abilities and Traits As a Skakdi, Nektann has access to an Elemental Power that only works in conjunction with another Skakdi, a vision power, and another third power, all of which are currently unknown. Nektann also appears to be larger than the average Skakdi, as well as a lack of spine. Why he has no spine is unknown. Trivia *The name for Nektann was suggested to Greg Farshtey by BZPower and BS01 member Nuhrii the Metruan. *Nektann has a pet Muaka, covered in spiked armor. *Nektann will be released as a set in 2010. Appearances *Vradok Returns! Category:Ihu Category:My Version of That Character Category:Skakdi Category:Warlords Category:Disciples of Vradok Category:Real BIONICLE Storyline